


Wisdom

by belovedmuerto



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-10
Updated: 2000-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Wisdom by Elizabeth

_Wisdom_

By Elizabeth 

Long before the bell rang, she knew he was coming. She knew exactly who it was, and she was expecting him. For dinner, in fact. He was supposed to be bringing a bottle of wine and the garlic bread. 

As usual, he was late. Molly grumbled to herself as she set the table, lit the candles, and changed from her jeans and t-shirt to a long black skirt and a soft button-down shirt. 

It had been a long time since she and Methos had sat down to a nice dinner together. Molly quite looked forward to the quiet occasion. Except for the fact that her best friend was late. As she slipped into her shoes and ran her hands through her hair, Molly considered a myriad of ways to kill him, just to show him her annoyance with him. Many were messy, a few were complicated, all would succeed in ruining her evening, her apartment and her outfit, so she discarded the plan to kill him for a much cleaner five-minute rant when finally he arrived. 

And finally, he did arrive. Molly was surprised when he rang the bell. Usually, he just walked right in, assuming possession of all his surroundings - a most annoying habit. 

Molly arched an eyebrow at the sound of the bell, then went to answer it with a gracious smile. 

'You're late,' she greeted her good friend, her glacial tone in sharp contrast with her sunny smile. 'If the sauce has burned, it's your fault.' 

'Well aren't we in a chipper mood,' Methos shot back, offering both wine and bread. 

'If I am miffed, it's because you're late.' 

'Okay, I'm sorry.' He didn't sound very apologetic. 'Is dinner ready?' 

Molly gave him a lethal look, snatched the bread and stalked toward the kitchen, going into her tirade, which spanned the ages from slavery to inferiority to suffrage, focusing mainly on the point that she shouldn't have had to do everything for the meal. He, as her best friend, should have helped. 

For the most part, Methos blocked her out. When she finished, he replied, 'Mol, you offered to do the cooking. This _was_ your idea.' 

'Oh shut up!' she yelled. Methos heard the oven door shut. 'That isn't the point!' 

'Then what is?' Methos asked innocently, and he had her there, for there really wasn't one, Molly had just wanted to bitch. Yelling at him was one of her favourite hobbies. 

Methos poured the wine then wandered over to her stereo and picked through her CDs, finally deciding on the new Live as dinner music. He yawned, and a twinge of pain bolted through his head, originating in his jaw. Methos ignored it, as he had the others, which had been coming with more and more frequency and intensity. But when Molly announced that dinner was served, he went to the table absently rubbing his jaw. 

It wasn't long before she noticed his discomfort. 

'What's wrong with you?' she asked, almost suspicious of a prank. Her friend seemed to be in what sort of half-aware-I'm-planning-something mood. 

'Nothing.' 

Molly raised her eyebrows as if to say, "Yeah, right, and I'm Ben Franklin." But she let it drop. For about two minutes. 

'No, seriously, Methos. What's up? You wince every time you chew. Is the sauce that bad?' 

'It's not the sauce, Mol. The sauce is great. It's the pasta. It tastes funny.' This with a straight face. 

Molly took a bite of spaghetti, chewing experimentally. 'Tastes fine to me. Why don't you tell me what's really going on?' 

Methos sighed. 'Okay. You've found me out. I just went on a six-state robbery spree. I have a duffel bag full of diamonds in the back seat of my car, and the body of the security agent I accidentally killed in Boise, Idaho in my trunk. Montana was unseasonably warm, and he's really starting to smell fresh. I plan on driving my car into Puget Sound tonight before catching a plane to Japan where I will sell the diamonds on the black market. After that I am joining a nomadic tribe and roaming the steppes of Siberia for 20 or 30 years, when I will move back here and do it all over again. Will you miss me?' Methos grinned at her, then took a long drink of his wine. 

His best girl couldn't help but smile over the outrageous tale. But she wasn't fooled for a minute. She decided to let the subject drop for a while. The old woman was pretty sure she knows the problem. He was just in denial. Molly would have to shock him out of it. 

Dessert was ice cream. Methos was infinitely glad of this fact. He savored each bite, letting it melt in his mouth, which soothed the ever-increasing pain. Molly watched him suspiciously the entire time, but he just smiled enigmatically (he hoped). 

Molly thought he was pretty pathetic. She just smiled back. It's been about 200 years. That sounds about right. Wonder how long it's been for me.... 

Gracious hostess that she was, Molly cleared the dishes. She rinsed the bowls and put them in the dishwasher, then pulled a bottle of J.D. out of the cabinet above the sink, and a glass out of its place. The old woman hurried past her friend to the bathroom and grabbed the only pain medicine she owned - a three-year-old bottle of extra-strength Tylenol PM. With an enigmatic smile of her own, she sailed back into the kitchen and gathered the rest of her surprise, then sauntered back to Methos' side. First, she sat down the Jack, then the Tylenol PM, then the glass. 

'That should help the pain,' she announced. Molly went around to her seat. 

Methos just stared at her. The words Damn and Ow chased each other across his face. 

'When's the last time you had your wisdom teeth pulled anyway?' she added, with a wickedly delighted smile. 

Methos' jaw dropped. Then he winced. 

An hour later, he was passed out on her couch. Molly was sitting across his legs, flipping through the phone book in search of a dentist. 

* * *

© 2000   
Please send comments to the author! 

General Disclaimers apply. 

07/10/2000 

* * *


End file.
